The Last Night Crew
by Thegirlwholoves13
Summary: This is one of the moments that I will do with my friends...yeah, stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys, I will bring my friends in this for the best times on here. It is about me with the Last Night Crew...us joking around.**


	2. Moved to Florida

**Me:** So, guys, who will be our main character?

**Erica: **How about Elsa? She will get all of the dicks and vaginas that she want.

**Elsa: **Fuck you.

**Me and Erica laughed.**

**Me: **Okay, I will chose one. Erica, you go.

**Erica:** Fine... I will do it.

While a long drive to our new home in Florida, I was listening to Imagine Dragons on my mp3. I looked out at the window and saw houses were smaller than our house from New York. We used to have a huge mansion that we had hired maids to our house.

**Me: **Whoa, a huge mansion. Seriousl-

**Erica: **SHUT UP, YOU!

They called me Ma'am Erica- which I didn't wanted to call as- and made pretty dolls that I wanted to be taught by them. I was really inspired by their talents in making dolls. My mother was helping them cook as they refused to accept her offer. They did that to me too. It was all of her father's fault because of that. He always treated them like they are nothing but his slaves. He was greedy with money and famous by his business of the trade. Sometimes, he would hurt my mom and me for no reason even when he came back drunk. I hated him and wished he will just die. Finally, my mother- and me- decided to leave him to find a way to get a new life...

**Elsa: **Wow, you did better on that than 78 did on our last presentation on our fanfic of regular show.

**Me: **Hey!

**Erica laughed: **Thanks!

My mother parked on the driveway of the green, small house. I turned off my mp3 and got out of the car. My mother smiled at it as she placed her hands on her hips. I walked toward her with my mouth opened.

"Mom, do you think that this will be the best place for us to hide?" I asked. I was worried about my dad will find us here in Flordia. I knew that he will be angry about us leaving New York.

"Sweetheart, I guess so. David told us that Flordia is the best place for us. H ealways the one to help us."

**Me:** Hold on. What the fuck it is ealways? Is it meant shit?

**Elsa laughed.**

**Erica: **Sorry, I will correct the sentence.

"He always is the one to help us," my mom replied.

**Erica: BETTER!**

**Me and Elsa:** Yup!

I gave her a weak smile before turned back to the house. I don't know if David will be always right about this. I knew that he was my father's assistant and our best friend. He always was the one that will try to get to hide us from him after he had seen him beat us. He promised us that he will not bust out a word about us. However, I worried if my dad will find us as he shut his mouth closed. Suddenly, I head my mother sighed and said, "Well, let's get these boxes unpacked." I nodded and grabbed the boxes into the house.

**Me:** Uhhhh! Skip the packing!

**Erica: **Fine!

After the packing the boxes, I grabbed my pink laptop and went on Youtube. I was already logged in as HugeDickyasme.

**Elsa: **No, it is not. I remembered when you first met YouTube. Your username is HappyFlowergames.

**Erica: **Fine, I will put my real username.

I was already logged in as HappyFlowergames. I put on one of my favorite YouTubers, Cryaotic, and watched Cry Plays: Last Whisper.

**Me: **Like we are right now!

**Erica: **Guys, if you distracted me one more time, I will make you my bitches.

**Me: **You are already my bitch...

Anyway, I listened to his voice like it was music to my ears. It was like those radio people who talked to you smoothly and hunky. He sounded like an angel from heaven that was brought to me. I see why the girls were in love with his voice. when I was in New York It made my body relax and listened to everything that he said. I loved to hear him everyday when I have some bad times.

**Me: **Dude, are you going to talk about Cry's voice in this story all day?

**Erica: *Giggling* **Sorry, but it is true.

**Elsa: **Dude, stop that. His voice is not that important.

**Erica: **Okay...

He always made me smile and I wanted to do a video with him. I am actually a gamer like him and have three thousand that loved me.

**Elsa:** Zero!

**Erica: SHUT UP!**

I loved his gaming style and sense of humor. That's why I wanted to be like him. After the video was over, my mother told me to go to sleep. I turned off my laptop and went to sleep for the next day.

**Me: **Booooo!

**Erica: **Fuck you, 78.

**Me: *Laughing* **Hey, I was kidding. I liked it.

**Elsa: **Me too.

**Me: **However, I wanted to know if the readers liked it. Guys, please leave a comment aka review about this so we will continue this story. Have a great night.

**Erica and Elsa: **Bye!


	3. AN

it okay for us talking while we write the story? We don't wanted to get on y'all nerves. Please leave us a PM for us to stopping that or not

**-78 and my friends**


End file.
